In the darkness of the world
by PrincessitaDark
Summary: Él era un raro chico emo, y yo una ordinaria chica fea de cuidad. ¿Nos podremos amar?, tal vez. Solo hay un problema; él tiene un hijo. Y una atemorizante vida nocturna.
1. Chapter 1

Conociéndome.

— No puedo creerlo. Megumi se le confeso a Yukio, ¿Y sabes lo que le dijo el muy desgraciado Ino? — cuestiono, la chica de ojos café.

— Conociendo a Yukio, seguramente le rechazo… como a todas — contesto —. Es más que claro; que él es gay — agrego, sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos perfectos.

— Y tan bueno que esta el desgraciado —gruño Ten Ten, dramática mente —. ¿Y tú qué opinas, Sakura? — Me miro, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la otra chica.

— Yo opino, que este tema es muy absurdo— Aclare, bostezando —. No me interesa.

— ¡Aburrida! — exclamaron las dos chicas, al mismo tiempo.

Yo solo les sonreí, tome mi mochila, que se encontraba encima de la cama rosa de mi amiga Ino. Y camine hacia la puerta.

— Bueno, me debo ir, ya es tarde — afirme, sujetando el picaporte de la puerta —. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicas.

— Nos vemos — se despidieron enérgica mente. "Seguramente hablaran toda la noche de lo bueno que esta Yukio, y más sobre el hecho de que es gay". Pensé, mientras caminaba hacia mi hogar.

El cielo se encontraba de un color Naranja oscuro, y miles de pequeñas brillantes estrellas comenzaban a mostrase, poco a poco.

Yo me encontraba caminando por el centro comercial de Konoha, para dirigirme hacia mi hogar, como casi todos los días. No sin antes ver todas las vidrieras que se encontraban al mí alrededor, mostrando diversos tipos de ropa, todas de acuerdo con la moda, época y para todas las edades.

Me encontraba un poco mareada, al igual que me dolía un poco la cabeza.

"Seguramente es porque no comí esta tarde. Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que haré es comer algo". Razone, tratando de recordar en donde mamá había escondido el chocolate.

Durante todos mis diez siséis años de mi vida, lo único que recuerdo de mi infancia era que amaba el chocolate. Y el día festivo que más adoraba era Pascuas, para mí; ese día era mejor que mi cumpleaños. Y lo sigue siendo.  
>Lástima que un día, a comienzo de mi adolescencia, me comenzaron a salir granitos en mi cara. Causando que mi madre me quitara mis amados chocolates, para cuidar de mi cutis.<p>

"Algún día me los agradecerás, hija", decía. Al momento que revisaba mi cuarto, quitándome mis chocolates.

Esa noche llore como nunca, encendiendo mi rostro sobre la almohada. Y al poco tiempo después; compraba chocolates a escondidas. Y los que me sobraban, los encendía en diversos lugares diferentes. Que sospechosamente; mi madre encontraba, y me los escondía.

— Que linda blusa — susurre, emocionada. La bruza era violeta, de mangas largas. Tenía dibujado pequeñas calaveras negras, de diferentes tamaños. Y en un costado, tenía escrito; "Dark Angel".

Y de pronto… toda mi felicidad se disminuyó dolorosamente. Al notar en exagerado precio de esa hermosa prenda.

Mire mi billetera, rogando a dios por un poco de dinero. Pero mi depresión aumento, al ver solo unos pocos billetes de poco valor, y diversos tipos de monedas de diferentes tonos. Mas mi carnet de estudiante, la foto de mi padres de años atrás, papelitos y algunos chicles de menta escondidos.

Como odio ser pobre…

Mire mi reflejo en aquella enorme vidriera. Causando elevar más mí baja autoestima.  
>Unos enormes lentes oscuros cubrían mis ojos, que eran de color verdes. Mis cabellos rosas se encontraban atados, en dos coletas. Mi cuerpo era delgado, mis pechos un poco pequeños, mi cadera era amplia y mi trasero era firme. Y lo único que lo cubría era enormes prendas de ropas, de tonos aburridos. Mi uniforme era lindo, lástima que no sabía cómo lucirlo adecuadamente. Si no fuera porque uso falda, muchas personas me confundirían con un chico.<p>

¿Hombre o Mujer?, que dilema.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa, o mejor dicho; mi casa temporal.  
>Mama y yo vivimos en un pequeño apartamento situado en el centro de la ciudad. Ella trabaja en el hospital municipal de Konoha, es enfermera. Es una mujer encantadora, divertida, linda e infantil. Pero de en vez en cuando, se comportaba madura y malhumorada. Tan solo por dos causas; el trabajo y papá.<p>

¿Y mi padre?, bueno. Digamos que no amo a mi madre por siempre. Y cuando yo era muy pequeña, él se fue. Buscando el amor de su vida. Causando que llorara meses por él, y que mamá sufriera. Y aún creo; que lo ama todavía, y espera que él vuelva a amarla.

Y a pesar de todo eso… No odio a mi padre. Pero si le guardo mucho rencor, por el simple hecho de abandonarnos a mí y a mamá. Y más, al verlo junto a su nueva esposa, junto con sus pequeños hijos, que son mis "hermanitos". Daba gracias al verlo solamente dos veces al año; en mi cumpleaños y en el día del padre.

Me encontraba frente al semáforo, que tenía la luz roja. Esperando que aquella luz se vuelva verde, para cruzar la calle.  
>Y de pronto me comenzó a doler más la cabeza, tan fuerte, que me tire al suelo y me sujete con mis dos manos.<p>

No sé en qué momento, toda las personas que me rodeaban; se convirtieron en borrosas manchas grises que se movían al mi alrededor.  
>Y lo único que pude ver con claridad, fue a un extraño chico emo. Que cargaba a un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos.<p>

¿Quién era?


	2. Chapter 2

Ella, es rara… Pero amigable.

— ¡Joder! — Grite, sentándome de golpe —, ¡mi cabeza! — sentencie, escondiendo mi cara sobre mis rodillas. Llorando.

Sentía una muy dolorosa pulsación en mi frente, como si palpitara. El dolor era tan intenso, que instantáneamente, provocaba que mis ojos se cerraran, y miles de pequeñas lágrimas saladas recorrieran por mis sonrojadas mejillas. Haciéndome olvidarme de todo y de todos. Concentrándome solamente en que, aquel desgarrador dolor, se desvaneciera lo más pronto posible.

— Oye, pequeña…— Escuche decir a una mujer, al mismo momento que sentía una leve precio en mi hombro derecho — Ven con migo, necesitas ir al hospital — aclaro, con voz maternal.

— No necesito de su ayuda, señora — afirme, aun con la cara escondida entre mis rodillas —. No se preocupe por mí, estaré bien.

— Yo no creo que este bien, pequeña — comentó, acariciando dulcemente mis cabellos — no seas obstinada, ¿sí?

Solo me mantuve unos minutos en silencio, tratando de contener el dolor, que cada vez se hacía más potente, y más difícil de controlar. Y pensando, si aceptar la propuesta de aquella mujer desconocida. La cual podría ser una total psicópata, asesinarme, vender mis órganos, torturarme, o algo peor. O, podría ser una buena persona, de las pocas que podrían existir en este mundo. Y llevarme con mi madre, que ahora, se encontraba trabajando en el hospital.

¿Sí o no?

— Gracias — susurre, levantando la cabeza, para verla —, pero estoy bien — mentí, sonriéndole falsamente.

Es mejor se precavida. Que creer que todo el mundo es bueno. ¿No?

La mujer solo sonrió, encorvando sus perfectos labios rosados. Mientras se paraba, y peinaba un poco sus oscuros cabellos. Mirándome maternalmente, con sus brillantes ojos negros.

— Bien, cariño. Pero… podrías pararte por favor — cuestiono, cruzándose de brazos.

Yo solo la mire confundida, tratando de entender porque aquella mujer, me pedía que me parara. Mientras que con una mano. Masajeaba mi frente; tratando de aliviar tontamente el dolor.

— Claro — conteste.

Con suma confianza me pare, con si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Mira a la mujer, triunfante. Pero, mi sonrisa se borró. Al verla sonreír altaneramente.

¿Por qué sonreía así?

— 5, 4, 3 — musitaba, lentamente — 2, 1…

Y de pronto, me maree. Al mismo instante, que toda mi fuerza que desvanecía precipitadamente.

Me aterro la idea de pensar, como será de dolorosa mi caída al suelo. Pero, en ese mismo momento. Aquella mujer, ya me estaba sujetando del brazo.

— Justo lo que pensé — comento, acomodando mis debilitados brazos sobre sus hombros —, niña, tienes baja presión. Por eso lo del dolor en la frente.

— ¿Co-como lo sabe? — tartamudo, sorprendida.

— Cuando era más joven, sufría tus mimos síntomas — dijo, comenzando a caminar. Casi arrastrándome —. Así que mantente callada, vamos al hospital – ordeno.

Solo pude mantenerme en silencio. Pensando que aquella mujer desconocida, que a simple vista se ve calmada y linda. Puede ser muy controladora y altanera.

Genial. Otra mujer como mi madre.

Al llegar a su auto, me ayudo a sentarme en la parte trasera.

— ¡Ha! — exclamo, dramáticamente. Buscando en su pequeño bolso de marca, creo — se me olvidaba — rio, infantilmente — toma — ofreció.

Mire su mano, la cual contenía dos pequeños caramelos rojos.

— Aunque no lo parezcan, son salados. Siempre los tengo en caso de emergencia

—admitió, dándome esos extraños caramelos, salados —. Cómelos, te harán sentir mejor.

— Gracias — susurre. Desenvolviendo el envoltorio de unos de los caramelo.

Ella solo sonrió, cerró la puerta. Y abrió la puerta del conductor, sentándose. Y arrancado el motor.

Por todo el trascurso hacia el hospital, la aquella mujer me preguntaba que si comía bien, si cuidaba mi salud, si tenía algún tipo de presión en la escuela o en mi familia. Al mismo tiempo que comentaba que estaba muy flaca, que comiera un poco más. Y que no entendía a las adolescentes de hoy en día, que solo querían ser como las modelos de revista. Etc. etc.

Yo solo respondía sí o no. Mientras mi rostro hacia muchas de desagrado, al probar esos asquerosos caramelos salados. Que milagrosamente, había reducido bastante mi dolor y mareos. Pero, que aún se mantenían un poco latentes.

— Mis hijos también están muy flacuchos — admitía, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hablar sobre sus hijos, a una chica que apenas conocía, más en la calle —. Mas el menor, es un completo malcriado. ¿Cómo un chico de diecisiete años no quiere comerse sus verduras? ¡Por dios, si no es un niño! — decía, con un leve tic en la ceja, notoriamente enfadada. Esa mujer ya me estaba asustando —. Pero no, "déjalo que coma lo que quiera, él ya es grande" dice mi marido. Otro malcriado más, que odia las zanahorias. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es cocinar dos comidas diferentes al día? ¡¿Sabes? — pregunto, volteándose a verme.

— ¡No lo sé! — grite, mirando al frente, asustada —. ¡No me mire por favor, no me mire. Mire al frente! — Ordene, desesperadamente — ¡Un auto... Por dios, no quiero morir! — suplicaba, aterrada.

La mujer desconocida dejo de verme, para mirar al frente. Y como todo un profesional, hizo unas cuantas maniobras con el volante. Esquivando una muerte casi segura.

Y lo único que pude oír, fue unos cuantos bocinazos. Y al conductor del otro auto gritar "¡Idiota!", mientras se alejaba.

Yo solo suspire aliviada, tratando de calmar los desesperados latidos de mi corazón, mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

— Wooo, que nostálgico — decía la mujer, sonreído — esto me recuerda mi jóvenes días de corredora de autos. La adrenalina se siente genial. ¿No, pequeña?

— Creí que iba a morir — admití, esquivando su pregunta. A la cual quería decirle que estaba loca, desquiciada y que era muy rara. Pero, por educación o simple temor, no me atreví a decírselo.

— Todos siempre me dicen eso al principio — afirmo, un poco aburrida — mi hijo mayor y mi marido lo saben. Por eso no me dejan conducir, que amargados — añadió, infantilmente —. Por eso siempre tomo el auto a escondidas de ellos. Se siente muy bien el poder salir y conducir. Me hace sentir más joven y feliz. Sasu-chan lo sabe, pero no dice nada. Él es un buen hijo. Aunque viste un poco raro, por la moda, creo. ¿Sabes, cariño? Él es soltero, lindo, especial. Si quieres te lo presento, no hay problema. Me caes bien, eres simpática. Y Sasu-chan seguramente te querría.

Me sorprende la habilidad de esa mujer para cambiar de temas tan pronto, de hablar de mí, para hablar sobre malcriado hijo menor y esposo, ah decirme que era corredoras de autos, hasta llegar al punto de quererme presentar a su hijo menor. Y me asustaba la idea de pensar, que tema podría hablarme después.

— Ah, linda… Ya llegamos al hospital, que pena, quería seguir con nuestra conversación — confeso, tristemente —. Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Sakura, ¿y usted? — pregunte, abriendo tranquilamente la puerta. Aunque, deseaba salir lo más pronto de aquel auto, y dar gracias a dios por seguir viva. Que, aunque nunca lo admitiera, amaba. Y más ahora, al experimentar tan acción.

— Mitoko, Uchiha Mitoko — se presentó, mirándome y sonriéndome —. Bueno, Saku-chan… Fue un placer conocerte, espero volverte a ver lo más pronto posible, cariño.

— Claro, igualmente — "Aunque deseo no volver a verla, usted me asusta señora", pensé, con una enorme sonrisa fingida —. Nos vemos — dije, despidiéndome con la mano.

La señora Mitoko solo sonrió, encendió el motor de su auto y se fue.

Dejándome en frente del hospital, con la piel de gallina y un leve dolor en la cabeza.

Nota mental: No te dejes engañar por las primeras impresiones Sakura. Hasta la mujer más dulce y linda puede ser una loca de remate, con un pasado aterrador. Pero extrañamente, muy amigable.


End file.
